dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:16SETeamBracket/doc
Use :Template for a single-elimination bracket with 16 starting teams *Four rounds, with 16, 8, 4 and 2 teams respectively *Variables are R1D1-R1D16, R2W1-R2W8, R3W1-R3W4, R4W1-R4W2 with the addition of "team" and "score" for the teams and scores *Make R1D1win variable non empty to bold winning team *3rd place match variables are R4D1 and R4D2. If the 3rd place match is not played, nothing needs to be filled in those fields and the 3rd place match will not appear on the page in which the template is used *To see this template in action, view the source to one of the pages listed on Copy/Paste Simple bracket Với giải 22 và solo tbd |R1D1score= |R1D1win= |R1D2literal= tbd |R1D2score= |R1D2win= |R1D3literal= tbd |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4literal= tbd |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1D5literal= tbd |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6literal= tbd |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1D7literal= tbd |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8literal= tbd |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1D9literal= tbd |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10literal= tbd |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1D11literal= tbd |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12literal= tbd |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1D13literal= tbd |R1D13score= |R1D13win= |R1D14literal= tbd |R1D14score= |R1D14win= |R1D15literal= tbd |R1D15score= |R1D15win= |R1D16literal= tbd |R1D16score= |R1D16win= |R2W1literal= tbd |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2literal= tbd |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2W3literal= tbd |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4literal= tbd |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2W5literal= tbd |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2W6literal= tbd |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2W7literal= tbd |R2W7score= |R2W7win= |R2W8literal= tbd |R2W8score= |R2W8win= |R3W1literal= tbd |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2literal= tbd |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3W3literal= tbd |R3W3score= |R3W3win= |R3W4literal= tbd |R3W4score= |R3W4win= |R4W1literal= tbd |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2literal= tbd |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4D1literal= tbd |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4D2literal= tbd |R4D2score= |R4D2win= }} Simple bracket, Bo1 match details }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= }} |R1D13team= |R1D13score= |R1D13win= |R1D14team= |R1D14score= |R1D14win= |R1G7details= }} |R1D15team= |R1D15score= |R1D15win= |R1D16team= |R1D16score= |R1D16win= |R1G8details= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= }} |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G3details= }} |R2W7team= |R2W7score= |R2W7win= |R2W8team= |R2W8score= |R2W8win= |R2G4details= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= }} |R3W3team= |R3W3score= |R3W3win= |R3W4team= |R3W4score= |R3W4win= |R3G2details= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4D2team= |R4D2score= |R4D2win= |R4G2details= }} }} Simple bracket, Bo3 match details |match2= |match3= }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D13team= |R1D13score= |R1D13win= |R1D14team= |R1D14score= |R1D14win= |R1G7details= |match2= |match3= }} |R1D15team= |R1D15score= |R1D15win= |R1D16team= |R1D16score= |R1D16win= |R1G8details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G3details= |match2= |match3= }} |R2W7team= |R2W7score= |R2W7win= |R2W8team= |R2W8score= |R2W8win= |R2G4details= |match2= |match3= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R3W3team= |R3W3score= |R3W3win= |R3W4team= |R3W4score= |R3W4win= |R3G2details= |match2= |match3= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= |match2= |match3= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4D2team= |R4D2score= |R4D2win= |R4G2details= |match2= |match3= }} }} Simple bracket, Bo5 match details |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D3team= |R1D3score= |R1D3win= |R1D4team= |R1D4score= |R1D4win= |R1G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D5team= |R1D5score= |R1D5win= |R1D6team= |R1D6score= |R1D6win= |R1G3details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D7team= |R1D7score= |R1D7win= |R1D8team= |R1D8score= |R1D8win= |R1G4details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D9team= |R1D9score= |R1D9win= |R1D10team= |R1D10score= |R1D10win= |R1G5details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D11team= |R1D11score= |R1D11win= |R1D12team= |R1D12score= |R1D12win= |R1G6details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D13team= |R1D13score= |R1D13win= |R1D14team= |R1D14score= |R1D14win= |R1G7details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R1D15team= |R1D15score= |R1D15win= |R1D16team= |R1D16score= |R1D16win= |R1G8details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W1team= |R2W1score= |R2W1win= |R2W2team= |R2W2score= |R2W2win= |R2G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W3team= |R2W3score= |R2W3win= |R2W4team= |R2W4score= |R2W4win= |R2G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W5team= |R2W5score= |R2W5win= |R2W6team= |R2W6score= |R2W6win= |R2G3details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R2W7team= |R2W7score= |R2W7win= |R2W8team= |R2W8score= |R2W8win= |R2G4details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R3W1team= |R3W1score= |R3W1win= |R3W2team= |R3W2score= |R3W2win= |R3G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R3W3team= |R3W3score= |R3W3win= |R3W4team= |R3W4score= |R3W4win= |R3G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R4W1team= |R4W1score= |R4W1win= |R4W2team= |R4W2score= |R4W2win= |R4G1details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} |R4D1team= |R4D1score= |R4D1win= |R4D2team= |R4D2score= |R4D2win= |R4G2details= |match2= |match3= |match4= |match5= }} }}